the_walking_dead_tv_film_universfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes was the leader of a group of survivors in the apocalypse and one of the main responsibles for rebuilding a new form of civilization. Before the outbreak, he was a Sheriff's deputy who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma. Months later, Rick awakened only to find an apocalyptic world now ruled by the undead and eventually managed to reunite with his family in a camp on the outskirts of Atlanta. A noble and courageous man, Rick fought to hold onto his moral code in the face of the dangerous circumstances that were happening around him, as well as the constant need to find a safe haven for his family and companions, who looked up to him for leadership and guidance. After assuming dictatorial leadership over his group and protecting them in an abandoned prison months later, Rick's mental stability began to crumble when his wife died giving birth to his adopted daughter. When the Governor of Woodbury emerged as a powerful threat ready to destroy them, Rick recovered, while ending his dictatorship to choose a democratic way of living, and his group successfully fought off the Woodbury army. Six months later, a second attack by the Governor ended the peaceful life they had built in the prison and forced the remaining survivors to the road. Rick, who during the days of peace had renounced to his violent habits to act as a good example for his son Carl, was forced to embrace his own brutality to keep his loved ones safe in this new reality. With the world becoming increasingly dangerous, Rick and his friends traveled to Washington D.C. hoping to find a safe haven and reached a paradisiac community named the Alexandria Safe-Zone in the Virginia area. Having become a ferocious leader during their time on the road, the transition to civilization was a challenge for Rick, who eventually used his ferocity and skills to prove that's what Alexandria needed to remain standing. Rick was a powerful asset to protect the community from outside threats, and in a short time, he became a leader that everyone respected and followed. After coming in contact with other communities and discovering a larger world, Rick was the victim of his own pride by offering to face a group of bandits known as the Saviors, which turned out to be a force to be feared. Negan and his army completely turned around the reality of Rick, who for the first time in his life, felt terrified and helpless. With the morality consumed once again and his vision of an idyllic future destroyed, Rick decided to put his humanity above everything and submitted to Negan and the Saviors, working for them so that he would never saw another loved one die brutally. Eventually, his companions began to see him as someone who could no longer be followed, because Rick had always been the first to lead his friends into battle. As more people fell victim to the brutal new world order, Rick decided to get allies to end the Saviors' reign once and for all. With other communities choosing not to join their cause, he finally encountered a strange group named the Scavengers, who agreed to fight through a complicated deal. To their surprise, a Savior decided to act as a double agent and help the group win to redeem himself for his past sins. When the Saviors arrived at Alexandria to force Rick to surrender, the Scavengers revealed themselves to be allies of Negan and betrayed the survivors. Before all hope seemed lost, they were saved in time by the Hilltop and the Kingdom. With the first battle over and the war declared, Rick took the reins of the alliance with the other leaders and prepared for the upcoming war for a better future.